


Let's Hold Hands!

by Silver_Apple



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Marx and Kirb gonna do the hand holding.





	Let's Hold Hands!

"Kirby,,," "Poyo?" The pink puffball's face was innocent, cute. Marx blushed, a dirty thought consuming his mind.

 

"I want to..." He trailed off. Even he, an eldritch abomination of evil and clowny energy, wasn't sure he could say it.

 

"I want to hold hands!" He blurted it out. Kirby gasped. "Poyo!"

 

"I think we're ready, and I want to do it." Marx looked Kirby in the eyes, and Kirby nodded. "Alright, let's do it.

 

Kirby reached out his hand. And Marx...

 

"Wait fuck I don't have hands."


End file.
